Miedo
by Luriana
Summary: Aun le asustaba Rebekah pero no como un vampiro feroz y cruel, sino como una mujer. No tenía miedo de que enterrara sus colmillos en su yugular extrayendo toda la sangre caliente que ella tuviera, tenía miedo de que fueran sus labios. FEMSLASH RATED M


**Disclaimer: Nada de vampire diaries me pertenece, salvo un maldito fanatismo que hace que sufra con los personajes. **

**Canción de fondo: Casi rosa de Laura Pausini & Miedo de Monica Naranjo**

* * *

><p>En un cuarto casi oscuro, solo dando espacio a la entrada de una pequeña ráfaga de luz proveniente del cielo, en la habitación donde ha visto sufrir a tanta gente que ama, esta ahora Elena sufriendo, sollozando y acariciando la cabellera rubia que tiene junto a ella. Hace un esfuerzo por no llorar, por ser firme y fuerte ante sus propósitos, por creer que todo estará bien; pero ella sabe que no es así, porque en el momento que Alaric clavó la estaca en la espalda de Rebekah, nada volvería a estar bien.<p>

Si no fuera por las marcas en su cara, la expresión de dolor y los ojos cerrados, pareciera que solo está dormida. Pero no es así, Rebekah ha muerto y sufrió al hacerlo.

Si unas horas atrás las cosas que pasaron no hubieran pasado, simplemente Elena estaría en la fiesta de bienvenida como todos no ahí, con las rodillas puestas sobre la tierra sin importarle que las piedritas que proceden de esta se le estén enterrando en la piel. No estaría ahí con un nudo en la garganta ni con unos ojos vidriosos que no expresan más que dolor. Pero las cosas pasaron y Elena descubrió algo que se negaba a reconocer que existiese. Cuando besó esos labios color carmín su mundo se transformó, sus planes se vinieron abajo y el motivo por el cual había terminado en su habitación se le borro por completo.

… Horas atrás …

Todo estaba acordado, Elena le clavaria la estaca a Rebekah sin importar nada. No podía haber falla alguna en el plan para matar a Klaus.

Sin duda Elena ya no era la misma colegiala que había sido años atrás. Desde que murieron sus padres la vida de la mayor de los Gilbert se volvió más sombría y helada pero ironicamente también más feliz; se enamoró de un vampiro con un pasado tormentoso, una amiga salvadora y un hermano odioso. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enfrentara a su destino, para saber la verdad acerca de sus padres y para ser consciente que las 'dobles' existen. En un año había amado a profundidad, había conocido seres de los que solo tenía idea gracias a los libros, había sido traída del mas allá gracias a su amiga bruja, a su novio vampiro y a su padre biológico.

En un año Elena se dio cuenta de que hasta el vampiro más malo de todos los tiempos tenia sentimientos, porque Damon Salvatore había pasado de ser 'el vampiro desalmado' a ser su mejor amigo. Porque incluso los vampiros originales tenían ese lazo de familia que los ayudaba a salir adelante. Aunque claro, solo los vampiros porque Klaus era una abominación de la naturaleza y de la fantasía. Él no tenía sentimientos, él solo consideraba a su familia un arma secreta aunque su familia no le correspondiera igual porque Elijah a pesar de todo el odio que sentía, no había sido capaz de matar a su hermano y Rebekah, esa pobre chica, estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo que no estuviera en sus manos con tal de no perderlo.

Por esa sencilla razón tenían que quitarla del camino, porque Klaus tenía que morir para que Stefan pudiese regresar de su libertad prisionera, para que Stefan, el vampiro que Elena siempre había amado, volviera a tener los mismos sentimientos que cuando lo conoció.

Sin que sus sentimientos y su debilidad por las personas se interpusiera, Elena recordó todos los pasos para que Rebekah estuviera vulnerable y fuera más fácil terminar con esa tarea. Ayudada por Damon, Elena se grabó las palabras que tenía que decir, las sonrisas que tenía que hacer y en qué momento.

Subió despacio la escalera, deslizó sus dedos sobre el barandal y respiró profundo, recordando que muchas veces se había dirigido hacia esa dirección para llegar a los brazos de Stefan y perderse en su mundo propio. Rogó por que las cosas fueran como antes, pidió que todo terminara pronto y que el alma de Stefan regresase a ese cuerpo que había abandonado tiempo atrás. Pero Elena entendía las razones por las cuales su humanidad de había escapado y por eso lo amaba más, por el amor que Stefan sentía hacia Damon.

Por fin llegó a la habitación casi rosa de Rebekah, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y la miró. Vio su perfecta figura, sus piernas torneadas, su trasero prominente, su espalda recta y un poco descubierta. Dejó la mirada por unos segundos en ese cabello rubio y brilloso, la caída de este era perfecta, como toda su belleza. Estaba ahí, mirándose al espejo con un expresión de miedo y sorpresa, estaba ahí dudando de su propia belleza. Elena siempre le había temido, como a todo aquel que cambiaba sus bellas facciones por una especia de ira y ansiedad que se reflejaba en la cara haciendo saltar las venas, aumentando las ojeras y cambiando el tono de sus ojos a rojo pasión.

_Pasión_

Pero por otra parte, desde ese día que interrumpiendo su entrenamiento de porristas Elena se le acerco a hablarle, sintió una especie de empatía hacia la rubia. Hermanos problemáticos que por más cosas malas que hicieran siempre los eligirías a ellos, muerte de padres a temprana edad, sentirse diferente en un mundo donde todos son iguales.

_Iguales_

—¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó Rebekah después de dar vueltas frente al espejo para admirar su figura

—Hermosa— respondió Elena con sinceridad a pesar de que era una de las mentiras que Damon le había dicho que dijera.

Pero no podía mentir, lucia hermosa, ese vestido rojo le ajustaba a la perfección haciendo que su blanco tono de piel resaltara.

—Es mi primer baile escolar— confesó la rubia mirando a Elena— siempre he huido con Nik, nunca tuve la oportunidad de asistir a un colegio.

Elena no sabía que decir, lo único que quería era abrazarla y hacerla sentir mejor, quiso hacerlo desde que por confesarle que Klaus había matado a su madre, lloró como una niña pequeña desprotegida.

—Estoy bien, Elena— dijo como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos— no necesitas sentir lástima por mí.

—No lo hago— respondió y se acerco a ella.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, dejo caer la estaca que traía detrás de su espalda. No podía hacerlo, no podía matarla. Era como si Bonnie la apuñalara por la espalda solo para que no se enterara de que golpearía a Jeremy por engañarla con un fantasma.

Se colocó detrás de ella y respiró profundo. Sintió una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su corazón latió muy rápido, las mariposas en su estomago emprendieron su vuelo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Pensó que era por el miedo de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en Mystic Fall.

—Pero te hace falta algo— Elena sacó un colguije de la bolsa de su pantalón

—El collar de mi madre— sonrió Rebekah

Elena asintió y le hizo su rubio cabello hacia un lado para tener el cuello libre y poderle colocar el collar que tanto tiempo ella había cargado y no le pertenecía. Al momento que pasó sus manos por enfrente rozo su piel, era suave y tersa como la de Stefan, pero la de Rebekah no era tan fría, proporcionaba un calor excitante que hizo que su piel se le enchinara y los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran. Intentó perder el contacto pero cada vez se hacía más intensa la sensación de rozar su piel, de sentirla, de _besarla. _Miró por encima del hombro desnudo de Rebekah y pudo ver que tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera disfrutando del rozamiento que la castaña le proporcionaba y así era.

Los colmillos de Rebekah siempre estuvieron clavados en el cuello de alguna dama, nunca se vio en la necesidad de alimentarse de un hombre porque simplemente no la incitaba. El calor que una mujer producía era más fuerte que el de un varón, la sangre era más rosa, más delicada, más fémina. Como ella.

La sensación que sentía cuando Stefan, el gran amor de su vida, la besaba no se comparaba con el que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por los extraños tocamientos de Elena. Siempre creyó que la sed de sangre hacia las mujeres era solo porque su piel era menos rígida, pero ahora que estaba con Elena sentía algo que con ningún hombre había sentido. Era algo en su ombligo, algo en su pecho que hacía que sus pezones se erizaran, algo en sus caderas, algo diferente.

—Elena— dijo Rebekah con la voz débil— deberías irte

Elena se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre de ese modo, sin odio, sin reproche, sin envidia, simplemente su nombre. Pero no se iría porque sinceramente no tenia intensiones de hacerlo, tampoco quería quedarse porque en cierto modo aun le asustaba Rebekah pero no como un vampiro feroz y cruel, sino como una mujer. No tenía miedo de que enterrara sus colmillos en su yugular extrayendo toda la sangre caliente que ella tuviera, tenía miedo de que en lugar de sus colmillos fueran sus labios los que tocaran su cuello. Pero lo que más miedo le daba eran sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué pensaría que Rebekah la besaría? ¿Sería por qué ambas se estaban humedeciendo los labios inconscientemente? ¿Sería por qué el ambiente en la habitación casi rosa se estaba tornando de lo mas rojo? ¿O tal vez por qué el corazón de Elena pareciera salirse del pecho?

—No— dijo Elena sin poder pronunciar más palabras a causa de la excitación que ese momento le estaba proporcionando

—Entonces— dijo Rebekah mientras se giraba para quedar frente a Elena— te atendrás a las consecuencias.

Elena no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, su espalda se estrelló contra la pared pero no se quejó ni siquiera hizo muestra de dolor, solo estaba a la espera de que sus miedos se cumplieran y así fue pues los labios rojos de Rebekah cubrieron rápidamente los suyos. Si alguien dudaba que esa rubia era firme en sus decisiones, en ese momento quedaba comprobado que lo era. Ella le advirtió a Elena que se fuera y estaa decidió quedarse.

Rebekah tenía el control de todo, la besó sin que Elena tuviera tiempo de protestar, la acechó contra una pared para impedir que se fuera. Y lo más dulce y excitante del asunto era que Elena no pusiera resistencia alguna, como si lo estuviera deseando al igual que ella. Separó sus labios y obligando a Elena a que hiciera lo mismo con los suyos introdujo su lengua en su boca semi abierta y saboreó cada cálido pedazo de su suave comisura de los labios. Ese sabor cada vez la volvía mas loca, pero no para beber su sangre, sino para beberla a ella, para poseerla.

—No puedo respirar—se quejo Elena después de responder al beso

—Te dije que te ibas a atener a las consecuencias—la volvió a besar pero ahora acaricio su espalda, sintiendo como Elena se encorvaba, sintiendo como se pegaba mas a ella—te di la oportunidad de salir y yo— besó su cuello, justo ahí donde la vena que conecta con el corazón palpitaba mas fuerte— nunca doy oportunidades

Elena solo se estremecía ante el calor que los besos de Rebekah le proporcionaban. Dejo de pensar, dejo de maldecir, dejo de tener miedo, dejo de tener control sobre ella, ahora todo el control lo tenía Rebekah.

La rubia comenzó a descender los besos, ya no estaba en su cuello sino en esa parte del escote donde Elena dejaba ver un pedazo de su piel bronceada, lo besó al mismo tiempo que introducía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que cubría el torso de la castaña. Acarició su piel suave y cálida, sin poder resistirse quito la blusa con ayuda de Elena que alzo los brazos para que esta pudiese salir mejor. La miró, pero solo fueron unos segundo, puesto que regresó a besarle el abdomen dejando pequeñas marcas húmedas se saliva. Elena solo se estremecía, pero ya no quería ser solo un corderito domado, quería también mandar.

Se separó de Rebekah y aunque esta le lanzó una mirada de odio, Elena hizo que se enderezara para quedar a la misma altura. La besó de la forma más fuerte que podía besar a alguien, metió sus manos por debajo de su vestido dejando las piernas descubiertas. Elena las acarició suavemente, tomó su muslo torneado y lo acercó a ella.

Se siguieron besando, profundizando sus labios sin importarles nada más. Intercambiaron caricias, roces de piel. Sin importarles la luz que las dividía, estaban viajando juntas en ese cuarto casi rosa. Estaban inhalando sus aromas, olor a cereza, a fresa, a frutas, a mujer.

Rebekah quitó el sostén que cubría los senos de Elena y se acerco a ellos. Presionándolos con su cuerpo desnudo puesto que su vestido se estaba cayendo dejando descubierta su piel pálida casi transparente. Elena sonrió y desabrocho el botón de su pantalón.

—No— dijo Rebekah muy cerca de los labios de Elena que provocó cosquillas en esta ultima — no quiero ser tu capricho Elena y no lo seré — se alejó de de ella acomodándose el vestido.

Rebekah quería poseer a Elena, la estaba deseando pero a su modo. Elena ya estaba tomando un papel como si quisiera solo divertirse. Rebekah no lo permitiría, además una parte de su excitación provenía de lastimar al prójimo o a la prójima ya que se regodeaba felizmente cada que enterraba los colmillos en alguna mujer y esta gritaba. No mordería a Elena pero la haría sufrir con la angustia del deseo insaciable.

—Rebekah, ¿Por qué dices eso? — se apresuro a decir Elena mientras buscaba su ropa tirada

—¿Te gustan los vampiros, no? Primero Stefan, después Damon. ¿Ahora yo?

Elena no sabía que decir, eso no era cierto. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie porque eso no nació esa noche, porque desde que la vio sintió que algo entró en su pecho, porque cuando la vio con Damon sintió celos pero no por Damon, por ella. Por la forma tan sensual que se movía, por la forma tan sexy que sonreía, pero era Elena y ella nunca dejaría ver que estaba sintiendo atracción por una mujer.

—Tu deberías ser mi juguete, no yo el tuyo —finalizó y se colocó en el marco de la puerta, justo como Elena lo había hecho minutos atrás.

—No lo eres— dijo acercándose a ella.

—Demuéstramelo—respondió rápidamente pero justo en ese momento un gritó inundó el lugar.

Las facciones perfectas de Rebekah pasaron a ser una estatua de piedra que caía al piso por haberle enterrado una daga. Elena dio unos pasos para atrás sin saber cómo reaccionar, se llevó las manos a la boca para no producir un sonido desgarrador como el que su compañera había producido hacia menos de un minuto.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alaric que estaba fuera de la habitación aun con la posición del brazo en el ángulo exacto para clavar la estaca.

Elena solo movió la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás aun con las palabras clavadas en su boca, sumergidas en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había hecho?

Todos habían ido al baile a continuar con el plan de 'exterminación de híbridos', ella con el pretexto de vigilar que no reviviría se había quedado a cuidar el cadáver momificado de Rebekah.

… En este momento …

Mira de nuevo el cuerpo de la mujer boca abajo, su cabello es lo único que sigue siendo bello. Acaricia las rasposas piernas que minutos atrás le proporcionaron un placer indescriptible, acaricia sus mejillas y se acerca para besarlas, parece una piedra pero no como una rocosa o rasposa, sino como una piedra preciosa que adorna el lugar donde la colocan.

—Te lo demostrare Rebekah— dice y se aproxima a su espalda.

Con ambas manos agarra la estaca y con una fuerza poderosa logra desenterrarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando vi la escena de la estaca del capitulo 3X09 me entro una obsesión con esta parejita xD y viendo videos tambien ame Katherin&amp;Elena si les gusto este fic vean este video que sirvio de ayuda para este fic xD<strong>

**http :/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=9Z7yV52GEcA&feature=channel_video_title si no da el link entren a www. youtube. com / Totaldramione es mi segundo favorito xD**

**Bueno si leyeron esto solo me queda agradecerles y pedirles si no es mucho molestia un review para saber su opinion (es mi primer Femslash xD)**

**Tambien tengo pensado hacer una serie de Drabbles de todas las parejas de esta serie porque las amo en especia Jeremy&Anna**

**Bueno espero su opinion**

**Un beso hibrido jeje **

**~Luriana~**

**¿Review?**


End file.
